Clash Between Three Forces
Gloomy And Random Talk Raya sighed with his arms crossed while sitting on a rock. He closed his eyes while still keeping his smile and tilted his head to the left "This place is so~ gloomy" Raya remarked about the gloomy atmosphere Hueco Mundo gives "Is that why you stopped walking?" Izumi asked Raya, Raya nodded his head without saying anything. Kaenjin looked at Hueco Mundo's sky "A dragon chicken hybrid can really sleep on the moon but it would wake up once the sun comes out" Everyone looked at Kaenjin after he said...something completely weird that made no sense "If pigs could fly we'd all be dead" Once again, no one said anything and a little Hollow cricket was the only thing making a noise. "Just ignore him, he's mental state is unstable" Oz said "He's hanging upside down on one of these weird trees" Izumi said pointing at Kaenjin hanging upside down from one of these "branchs" of these tree-like quartz with his legs. Raya stood up and grabbed Kaenjin by his head pulling him while walking "I can't stay here much longer, its too damn gloomy" Raya said still pulling Kaenjin by his head, and not noticing Kaenjin suffocating because his hand blocked his mouth and nose. Raya let go of Kaenjin at the last possible minute allowing him to breathe, ironically Kaenjin doesn't neccesarily need to breathe because he is a soul. "How long is it until we reach Las Noches?" Izumi asked getting tired from the long walking "Not far, we should get closer to it soon, I think" Oz said looking to the distance "What do you mean I think?" Izumi asked "I mean I think we're lost...Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't have taken that last tur-...What are you doing?" Oz stopped his sentence to ask Raya who held Kaenjin's head again and was standing a distance from Izumi and Oz. Raya began to run in their direction with Kaenjin's head still in his grasp and trying to protect his hat from falling off "Make sure to tell me what you see when you come down!" Raya said and stopped once reaching Izumi and Oz, instantly throwing Kaenjin into the air, high in the sky of Hueco Mundo. Kaenjin didn't appear afraid of the high ground he at and before gravity began to push him back down, he looked carefully seeing Las Noches from afar, but he noticed something else, another group, and what he noticed about them the most was, their white clothing. Before Kaenjin could take a better look, he began to fall quickly at the ground and evantually crashed landed. He stood up and cleaned the white sand off his clothes and hat. Kaenjin looked at Raya saying "Mission successful, enemy territory is to the direction the nail is pointing and another group of campers are coming along as well" Though they knew what he meant, Izumi and Raya didn't quite understand what he meant. "He saw Las Noches, the nail is his finger pointing to the direction and the campers are probably some Arrancars or Hollows or something of the kind" Oz said explaining Kaenjin's words. Izumi and Raya glanced at Oz because he was able of understand such bizzare wording "I know him long enough to understand him, okay?" Oz explained and started walking towards the direction Kaenjin pointed at, soon followed by Kaenjin himself. While walking Izumi looked at Raya saying "Why did you throw him?" "He told me to, he said, If I could fly then I'd see things better, so I threw him into the sky and that's about it" Raya answered Izumi, only to make her question if he even cares about Kaenjin as what Kaenjin said and what he did were different. Second Coming The group of "campers", that Kaenjin saw before, were getting closer towards Las Noches, they all wore white cloaks, but not just any cloaks, because these cloaks had the Vandenreich symbol on them, hence that group of "campers" were Quincies heading towards Las Noches, being leaded by two individuals at the front "Master, is this truly okay to be doing this? It has been only a few days since your last fight" A voice of a woman came from one of the two at the front, it was the voice of Valeri, talking to her master, Jack. Jack glanced at Valeri for a moment than focused on his destination again "I was assigned into getting rid of Samael because he interferes with our work too much, if I were to say no to this mission than his majesty won't be so forgiving" Jack said, mentioning the Vandenreich's leader, his majesty. Jack gestured with one hand to stop the group of Quincies following him "I will only say this once, our primary target is Samael, he is the new ruler of Las Noches after he took over it from us, our mission is simple, kill Samael at all costs and if neccesary, his Arrancar subordinates as well, we interfered with us too much, he defended the Arrancars and killed a group of ours alone, so I ask you all to be very careful" Jack explained to his group the mission and then they continued walking towards Las Noches. Preparations Samael walked in a circle in the top of the tower he was in previously, thinking and thinking about something that's bothering him while Uriel simply watched at the corner "Three forces, my Arrancar army, that Quincy group, and the smallest group of all in an all out war, I need to make sure they don't destroy these last towers. You, Uriel, right? What do you think I should do to drag this battle far from the towers" Samael stopped and asked Uriel in a sarcastic tone, Uriel turned around and let her back face Samael again. Samael sighed and scratched his head "This is bad, really bad, I need to think of something to do and fast" Samael muttered to himself. The same Arrancar who came before appeared behind Samael "Si- I mean Sam, the two groups are going to reach us in a few more minutes" The Arrancar reported to Samael "Ah damn, I don't have any time for a strategy, quick how many members do we have aside from the 30 that are here?" Samael asked the Arrancar "Well we have 20 others whom aren't at the area so..." "Call them, send someone to call the other 20 Arrancars to join in this battle, we need to be careful for this tower not to be destroyed nor the other" Samael ordered the Arrancar "Yes Sam, but I'm wondering, why did you kidnap that girl and are now planning a war against a small group of Quincies and the father of that girl?" The Arrancar asked Samael. Samael's grin became wider as he grabbed the Arrancar's mask and pulled him closer towards him "Listen here smarty ass, I am only following the orders of my boss, he freed me from Hell itself so now I owe him a great gratitude and look, he's asking for such an easy thing to do, I shouldn't complain and neither should you!" Samael said and pushed the Arrancar back. The Arrancar left to send someone to call the other 20 members of the small army. "You see what I have to deal with daily? Such a bother, and he even said that your "father" is coming, pfft, what a joke" Samael said to Uriel who concealed her ears with her hands so she won't here anymore of Samael's talk about Raya and Izumi. Samael went back to his view and saw Raya and the others getting closer "He's coming closer~" Samael's voice sounded excited. Once Raya's group were close enough to see the long tower of Las Noches, they could see the top but not Samael, even though they all looked up, only the large hole was visible, they got closer until they reached the tower and before they could look up. Raya looked to the side and saw Jack, Valeri and other Quincies in their group. Jack took his hood off and so did Valeri, Raya and Izumi looked at them, though Raya's smile remained. Oz and Kaenjin also looked at the Quincies. Several Arrancars appeared at the tower, flying at the top of it. Everyone looked at them, as the Arrancars pointed at the hole on the tower's top, and when everyone looked, they saw Samael looking down on them. Samael cleared his throat as four Gargantas that were used to broadcast events, appeared and showed Samael's full body as he began to speak "Welcome everyone, I hope you all enjoyed coming here and didn't bump into any Hollows or Arrancars or memories~" Samael's last word was meant to taunt Raya as he did bump into his memories, and bad ones. "Now everyone's here for their own reasons, I'm here 'cause my boss ordered me to, these guys are here because I kidnapped their so called "daughter" and the men in white with the woman who literally white are here to take my head to their goatee boss" Samael said, mentioning and at the same time taunting each one of the two groups. Samael cleared his throat again "Now, you call all begin in the killing!" He said and closed the Gargantas. Raya began to walk towards Jack and so did Jack who was followed by his group, Raya's group also began to walk with him and slowly the two began to run, as they clashed, Raya punched a random Quincy in the face, Jack created a reishi blade in both his hands, Valeri used her spiked whips, Izumi released her Shikai, Oz charges a colorless cero in his right palm and Kaenjin grabbed his hat to make sure it doesn't fall off, while the Arrancars charged down. Once they clashed, they began the war, the small war between 30 Quincies, 29 Arrancars with 1 going to call 20 others on the way, and 4 different races in one group. Each with their own goal and intentions. While Samael simply stayed and watched the war break out while Uriel was still sitting inside the tower, shutting her ears. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines